


The Devil’s Grin

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Ministry events are always boring.That is, untilheshows up.





	The Devil’s Grin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toodleoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodleoo/gifts).



> Another gift for the Rarepair Short's event. I swear I do have longer things in the works, my muse for them has just ran off for a bit. 
> 
> Prompt: _Lucius/Minerva: he's 18 and she's really going to regret this..._
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Ministry events are always tedious, but Minerva truly despises the galas.

They were mostly for show, the night filled with long speeches about nothing in particular and a lot of talk about what needs to be done or what the Ministry has planned to be done. None of it, predictably, is ever actually _done_. Minerva has simply started to tune it out. After all, anything truly important is likely to be repeated.

So, no. Minerva doesn’t enjoy when Albus insists she make an appearance.

Or rather, she didn’t. Not until _he_ shows up.

She’d known the Malfoy heir would be _around_ once he’d finished school. They always were, the whole family somehow seeming to have their fingers dipped in everyone’s business. The first sight of Lucius at a Ministry event hadn’t surprised her, it was his behaviour she hadn’t anticipated.

She had expected him to act just as Abraxas did; composed, proper, professional. Not… _flirtatious_. She had been uncertain after their first few encounters, but there really is no mistaking it. He was, without a doubt, trying to seduce her.

Lucius Malfoy has an interesting smile, Minerva thinks. It’s more of a smirk, really; a small curl of lip, a hint of a dimple in his left cheek, the faintest flash of white teeth. It’s the kind of smile that holds power, that holds arrogance. The kind that belongs to someone who will tear you apart, and the kind that will make you convince yourself you asked for them to do it.

It’s the kind of smile Minerva knows she should say no to.

_And yet._

“Shall we?”

She ought to turn away. Lucius is barely eighteen, barely an ex-student. She knows she’ll come to regret it, but… But Lucius has an arm extended, the curl of his elbow waiting for her hand. He’s dressed impeccably as always, his outfit radiating wealth, and when she looks, his smile has widened slightly. Like he knows exactly what she’s thinking and is pleased with himself for it.  

With a soft sigh, Minerva takes hold of the offered arm. “Very well, Mr. Malfoy.”


End file.
